Flash's Niece
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: Their was a reason he didn't Wally as a sidekick at first. It wasn't because he didn't want the responsibility it was because he had the responsibility and it had ended poorly for her. He just didn't want another getting hurt. Rated T for character death (my character)


**A/N Yeah as usual I should be writing any other one of my unfinished story's but Instead I spend my time writing this...**

**Ok so this idea came to me while I was on Wikipedia and it said that originally that Flash at first never wanted a side kick - and that got me thinking on different reasons as to why and this story was born. It's not thoroughly thought out and I don't know if I should continue.**

**Anyway this is not me spoiling the ending for you - this is the honest to goodness first chapter. This part takes place a year before Wally becomes KF and then it goes into the past.**

* * *

She felt the dagger penetrate through her chest. Tears came unbidden in her eyes as she swayed back and forth vaguely she felt two warm arms wrap around her and slowly let her fall to the ground. The murderer laughed cruelly and blurred away.

She gasped as she struggled to breath.

"Come on" Flash said getting up putting her in his arms. "We have to get you to the hospital"

She shook her head. "No Uncle" She said "They can't save me" She gasped.

"Don't talk like that" He snapped at her angry that she was giving up already.

"Uncle please I want to spend my last moments with you" She said her voice getting weaker and weaker as she spoke "Please stay,"

Barry didn't move for a moment but then he slowly laid her down on the ground. He sat her he put her head on his lap and he held her. "I love you Andrea"

She smiled weakly but he could tell it was in earnest. "I love you too" she said. "Don't forget that" She said "Please continue being a hero – Central still needs you" She said raising a hand to his face. Her hand touched the mask and with some help from him she took the mask off. "and please don't blame yourself for this"

She could now see the tears falling freely down his face. Her hand was on his cheek and he put a gloved hand on it to keep it there. "It's Ok Uncle, we'll see each other again" The 15-year-old girl said.

"I know but I'll miss you in the intervening time" Flash - no _Barry_ said.

She smiled "The light is beautiful" She said "I can see my parents" She turned to Barry "Their calling me home" Her eyes were holding a kind of begging and it was with a heavy heart that he kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear. "Go be with your family, Andrea, I'll never forget you"

Andrea smiled and her eyes closed the hand on his cheek slackened and he let it go and watched as it fell to the ground. He held her tightly as he for the first time in his life cried. He held her until all the heat left her body then he picked her up put his mask on and walked her to the city.

* * *

Everyone stopped and stared. As they should because Flash for once wasn't running or happy he was slow serious and carrying the body of a 15-year-old girl in his arms.

Everyone stayed stalk still as they made way for him to pass. No one said a word- no one knew what to say.

A cry broke out from the audience and everyone made room for the Trickster. He ran forward.

"No, no, no! What happened to her?" He screamed a voice filled with anguish and anger as he stared at the flash angrily.

Flash stared at his enemy's face . "She was a hero" He said finally before he continued on.

Everyone knew of the Flash. His speed, his jokes and his kindness were different from the usual stoic costumed hero's.

No one knew of the girl who stood behind the hero. The one that was always worried the one that was constantly hacking into the camera's that surveyed the area that the flash would be fighting him so she could warm him of a sneak attack. No one knew of the pain the girl put herself through trying to find him when he disappeared for more than a day.

No one knew why Zoom had tried to kill her, no one knew the connection this girl in his arms had with the Flash except for her murderer, Flash, Trickster and the now dead girl.

**And that's the sneakpeak I hope you liked it! If you didn't ... review! If you did review! **

**Anyway if you see alternate names for the girl and get confused her name is Andrea Allen. **

**Ok That's it for now.**


End file.
